


Camping

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, fluffy nonsense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une soirée à la belle étoile, sur le papier c'est sympa, mais question confort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Encore un petit truc venu d'une discussion à la con, qui a fini sur "Frank en oreiller"... voilà, c'est tout.

"Nan mais franchement, comment tu peux dormir là-dessus… déjà le dos bon… mais alors la tête! C'est pas possible mes neurones ont besoin d'être bien traités! Moi j'ai pas de muscles pour compenser si je sais plus différencier mes clous de mes vis!"

Frank soupira sous sa couverture, mi agacé, mi amusé, alors que Leo se retournait pour la vingt-sixième fois en trois minutes environ. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux qu'une clairière dans la forêt pour monter leur camp, et, pour le coup, ce n'était pas le plus confortable des lits. Au moins, c'était l'été, et ils avaient un magnifique ciel étoilé pour couverture (et des couvertures, aussi). Mais pas de coussins, ni de matelas. Frank avait pris son sac comme oreiller, mais celui de Leo était plein d'outils, et c'était sans doute pire que dormir sur ses bras. 

"T'as pas un oreiller dans ta ceinture magique?"

"Et ben figure toi que non. J'ai cherché."

Frank jeta un œil à la moue boudeuse du latino et émit un petit rire avant de l'attirer contre lui. Leo poussa un petit cri étonné mais ne fit pas plus de manière, se glissant dans le creux de son épaule, contre son torse.

"Ah ouais. Ah ouais mieux…"

Frank secoua la tête alors que Leo passait une jambe par-dessus les siennes et qu'Hazel les rejoignait. 

"Il reste une petite place pour moi?"

Frank tendit son bras libre et la jeune femme se glissa contre eux, dans un soupir soulagé. Frank n'oserait sans doute jamais le dire, mais lui aussi préférait dormir comme ça, avec ses deux amoureux posé sur lui, les bras autour d'eux. Même si ça voulait dire à moitié étouffer dans les cheveux d'Hazel de temps en temps, ou subir les élastiques dans les jambes de Leo, il s'en fichait, tant qu'il les avait comme ça. Le silence s'installa et Frank sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, bercé par leurs souffles, jusqu'à ce que…

"Y'aurait moyen que tu enlèves ton t-shirt ou…?"

"Leo, dors."


End file.
